World of Circus
by Raiden-Butt
Summary: Axel needed a place to stay or a place to call "home" but he runs into an unusual blond who was nice enough to let him stay at his place but there's a catch he has to join the circus to stay.


**Okay this was a story idea I just thought of during in English class and have been already thinking up so many ideas with it and I'm just so excited in typing them all down finally ^-^ I could already feel that I'm going to have a good time writing this and I hope you guys will enjoy it. So please Read, Review, and Favorite 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did I wouldn't had let Axel died and Roxas would stay by Axel's side and share a papou fruit by now! ^-^ But if you have seen that in the game then that means I own it!**

**Chapter 1- The Deal**

It was cold and dark out tonight making the poor red head wander outside. His black boots clunking down the lonely dark streets and pavements covered with snow showing that winter is coming soon. He kept trudging his feet almost being dragged for the lack of energy the young man had. The man was hungry, cold, and homeless. He got kicked out of his small little home not being able to keep up with the bills that were sent to his poor beat up metal mailbox that is no longer his now. His life was sad he had no family, no friends, and no one to accompany him.

The man kept walking by no one even glanced at him as he kept his unsteady pace. He was only wearing a black dusty coat with patches on the elbows where holes formed, wrinkled black trousers, a thin long sleeved shirt under his coat, and gloves that were ripped on the fingertips. With his red hair tucked under a cap and his scarf wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth, as for his features his eyes seemed to have dulled losing that bright green color he use to had and his cheeks having a red color.

He was so cold that it felt not even a single body warmth is coursing into his body anymore now and he was so hungry but what was worse he was alone. In fact he was always alone since a child, alone coming to a small house with no other living like him self to greet him and prepare him dinner. It was sad he had no relatives or a family neither friends to help support him. He was so alone.

The redhead stopped nearly dropping his body but was up against a wall trying to stand up once more but was too weak he dropped to his knees having contact to the cold snow underneath him. He gripped at his stomach feeling it turn dying of starvation and his eye sight going blurry.

He then finally fell on his side curling up in a ball gripping more at his empty stomach and groaning. Pain was coursing through his body, it hurt so much he felt as if he wanted to cry not just from the pain but having no one special in his life, never getting to know his parents, and never getting to be able to fall in love. It just made him hate himself more. As he kept abusing himself saying awful things about himself, he didn't notice footsteps coming and shoes stopping right in front of him.

A pair of boots with black and white laces and a piece of tape on the heel part with a checkered patter on it that was the only little detail he can make out on the person.

"Hello there sir, are you alright there?" A voice said and it sounded young and a hint of accent in it maybe England or British. The man on the floor couldn't respond back it seemed as if the pain will hurt more if he spoke a word.

"Sir?" The legs on the mysterious person shifted in a crouching position but he still couldn't quite see his face, then he felt a poking gesture on his right shoulder. After a couple seconds passed, he then felt it poking him again. He groaned in response.

"Um, Sir…" The quiet still hung in the air. "Do you happen to be …in any sort of pain?"

"What…does it…look like…to…you?" The red head said trying to lift his head up to get a look at the other.

"It seems you are, so what's your name stranger?" He let his eyes look at the unusual boy; he had blond hair, bright blue orbs as eyes, small pink lips, a round face showing his young youth, and a small figure just crouching in front of him his eyes filled with curiosity and wonder just staring right into his own. Also the blond boy was wearing clothes that could make him hide in the shadows, a simple black leather coat the hood down, with the coat zipped fully up, and black boots with the black and white laces. He had to admit that the younger male was attractive but he's a guy. The thought came screaming into his head.

Still he got startled by the sudden closeness that he nearly jumped back his head hitting the brick wall and his stomach screaming from the quick movements he had attempted. He hissed in pain biting his own tongue soon tasting the salty and copper taste in his mouth, his blood.

"Woah, there stranger don't go hurting yourself now." The blond reached his arms forward helping him into a sitting position, but he just flinched again feeling that pain in his stomach.

'Well aren't you the stubborn one." He said joking and laughing at him still holding his crouching position and his body facing the older man and small arms resting on top of his knees.

"And aren't you the unusual one." He hissed at the blond. The blond cocked his head to the side slightly confused it seemed.

"Do you still want me to keep calling you stranger since your not going to tell me your name?"

"Why do I have to say, you tell me your name first!"

The blond smiled. "A lot of people call me Roxy but there's my stage name which is The Wielder or XIII but my brother calls me Checkers but a close friend of mine who have been a friend mine since in diapers calls me Rox and there's also-"

The red head held his hand up trying to silence the other ramble of names and nicknames he had in stored. But it was quite interesting because of his accent.

"What's your first name? That's what I meant." When the red head said that, the blond looked at him with his eyebrows raised and slightly confused a bit by the question not sure how to respond back it seemed.

"You do know your own name right?"

"Of course I do!" The blond exclaimed hugging his coat around him, the cold weather was getting worse and the poor kid was freezing.

"Then-"

"You don't have a place to stay stranger?"

"Stop calling me stranger." He huffed.

"Look you can just call me Rox." He held his hand out to the teeth chattering man still on the floor almost looking like he was going to collapse any moment now. It seemed as if the boy was trying to switch topics, it was a little confusing for the pained man.

"Fine Rox it is…I guess." He whispered out the last word, knowing that blond didn't hear it, so he shook his hand.

"Your…homeless aren't you?" He pulled his hand back.

"…..yea…I am." The small blond smiled at the response.

"Fine would you like to stay over my place then?"

"What!"

"Come on stranger, you heard me."

"You see that's what I mean!"

"Huh?" Rox said cocking his head to the side once more.

"I'm a stranger. I don't know you and you don't know me! Why would you want a complete stranger into your house? A complete idiot would do that." Its not that he really wanted to hurt the kid he was just concerned like what if another stranger was here and a killer? And this clueless boy would just invite him to his house and would be dead.

"Well you're not a complete stranger to me, sir."

"But I am. You don't even know what's my fucking name for crying out loud!" He threw his arms in the air frustrated.

"Because you refuse to give me your name," the boy pouted his pink lips. "Also I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well don't, what if I was a killer and were to kill you because you offered me into your home?"

"But your not," That sentence was so quiet that older man could barely make the words out.

"And I don't see what's the problem; your not a killer, I gave you my name, you refuse to give me **your** name, we got acquainted a bit, and again I'm just trying to be nice." His eyebrows were knitted together and it looked like he was close to crying as well.

"Ah! Please don't cry." He didn't know what to do at all he never seen a boy cry! The only things men are suppose to cry over about is first when being born or seeing a team they were going for and they failed leaving your wallet empty. And he for sure did cry about that. But never in his life that he thought he would see a male cry over something little as this, but he had to be a bit of understanding towards him since **he** was the one that made him cry in the first place.

He then awkwardly put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulders patting and not saying anything just making the whole situation even weirder.

"Um…I uh…um I'm…sorry…I guess?" He said the words came out pausing a lot and feeling uncomfortable that it was coming out his mouth. The poor boys' eyes were already watery and a few stranded tears came streaking down his round cheeks leaving a wet trail behind.

"D-do you r-really m-mean …it?" He said hiccupping and stuttering out the words.

"Uh sure I guess so." He nearly slapped himself for giving such a lame response.

"I'm sorry for crying…I bet you think I'm such a coward."

"…No I don't, I yelled at you and you were just being nice…I'm sorry."

"….."

"You alright kid?"

He nodded his blond hair bouncing and reflecting the light that fell over them above were the golden like colored street headlights.

"Say it….again…"

"Hmm, say what again?"

"Sorry…"

"I'm sorry." It felt kind of unusual having to say it again.

He raised his head and wiping out the "tears" from his eyes and smiled brightly, crocodile tears.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" The boy nearly felled on his bum for laughing so hard at the red head, who just sat there feeling like a complete idiot for falling for such a trick.

"Why you little son of a-" The pain came back rolling in almost like a wave being washed all over him making him to kneel and wrap his arms around the empty growling stomach. This immediately made the boy who was laughing to be concerned for the other.

"Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Rox put his small arms around the older man trying to pick him up.

"No…dont," he nearly hissed out the words "I'm fine."

"No your not, here let me take you over to my place instead." For such a small kid he was able to pick the bigger man up without breaking a sweat and making walk with the other trip over his feet. They began making their way to a place where the man wasn't even sure was.

…. ~….

It felt light here but dark at the same time, such an unusual combination. It was loud but quiet, another thing he couldn't quite understand either. He didn't need eyes to see he knew what he was talking about, the noisy talking and chattering from other people but a soft soothing piano playing in the background with the violin helping. He also felt that his body was being carried and was dragging his feet so his whole body was in limp; with head down, one of his arms hanging limply down at his sides, and legs feeling too much weighted down, a heavy burden it was. He was groaning not liking how his body felt like in such an uncomfortable position.

"Sir…are you awake?" The voice that was being spoken to him was right next to his ear and a short breathing following. He couldn't even groan anymore he just weighed more of his body weight onto the figure that was holding him up. He was feeling quite selfish but he wasn't really paying much mind to that, he just wanted to rest right now or at least eat and get something in his sore aching stomach. But he knew that they were no mind reader so he just might as well rest for now and get food in the morning. Maybe the pills in his pocket could help him rest without being awakened by the pain and these pills were given to him by his doctor. They were recommended to him because he always had stomach problems when just a small boy, having a gnawing pain because when he usually ate he would throw up and get really intense pain. So he had been given the pills from his doctor ever since he had hit the age 7. He couldn't had any real pills because he didn't know how to take one so as he grew, one of the nurses in the front desks helped him because she knew about his disorder. She was very kind to the little one because he would ever so often come by to get his pill and would just walk around, none of the adults never really showed attention to him since it was usually busy in the hospital. But the only special type of attention he got was of his unique hair color it was so vibrant maybe the brightest color in the nursing facility.

But the nurse one day went up to him seeing that he was attempting to take the pill but would end up coughing it back up and gag on his saliva. He tried biting the pill but just ended throwing it back up since it had such a bitter disgusting taste to it that showed it never really tasted like candy for what he had hoped for. She giggles a bit but walked up to him with her white nursing shoes squeaking crouching down and spoke in a soothing tone. Speaking and telling him instruction on how to take the pill she even took one her self showing how to, for the sake of him. But he was so awe on how beautiful she was; her brown hair tied up in a pink bow, her nice soft green eyes, and honey like skin that just glowed beautifully. Her name was Areith, and just the way it was pronounced and felt on the tip of his tongue made him feel so bubbly inside. It was love, for what he felt for the nice nurse, and ever since that day he learned how to take his medications and would always come by and admire the brunet woman. Sometime he would do errands for her whenever she was busy on other things like having to help the sick patients. But he had to think that she had found that he had loved her because she would do so many beautiful and kind things for him, it nearly made his heart burst in joy he always saw her as a mother. She wasn't though but she reminded him of one just by her actions and loving affection. It all stopped when she died.

She died from a flu her small frail body couldn't take on the rough coughs and intense gagging. So she died and the small child soon found out and didn't like what he had heard so he wept and sobbed night after night. He would even go visit her tomb stone where she was buried and leave roses there and pray, now he's aging he would still go visit her. It was just a daily routine so he would sometimes do it without even knowing a lot of the times. And he still took the pills, the way how she taught him to.

Still feeling the small figure that was still holding him up then he felt steps, stairs going up. It still carried him up and he just felt his ankles getting all tangled up together and is repeatedly getting slammed onto the hard wood beneath him. He yelped his red thin eyebrows knitted together and teeth biting onto his lip.

"Hey Rox I think your killing the poor guy," Another voice being spoken and was obviously talking about him. "I mean just look at his face!" His tone sounded a little bit drunk and tipsy from the way how he was so loud and he too had an accent.

"Like I don't know that Lux," He grunted "Here help me my shoulders are aching!"

"Psh, you need to get back onto the bars your getting a bit weak now you need to build up your strength! Like a real man!"

"I know Demy been talking my ear off with that!" The half awaked red head now felt another pair of arms grabbing onto his shoulders trying to keep him up.

"Well he was for sure damn right! Your arms gotten a bit skinny now it's already as small as Nami!" Rox knew he was skinny now and he wasn't proud of it. And as skinny as Nami was just way to skinny because that girl was small and very skinny that she can hide behind a thin tree. He was just lacking on his exercise that's all, but he was for sure going back on his dumbbells when they're repaired that is.

"Alright calm your tits Rox." He said but not even sounding sober.

"Where should we put this guy in?"

"Hmm why not Marly's room?" They're walking stopped with the conscious man stopping as well. He already got the feeling that this Marly person was not so nice seeing that Rox had stopped so suddenly.

"Marly will just rape him!" He was already questioning who these people were now. Never in his life he was ever sexual harassed or raped.

"Oh hahaha that's true alrighty then why not Dem's?"

"…..It's worth the shot." Then they began moving with him being dragged and his boots so close to coming off.

"Ugh….where am I?"

"Oh he's awake?" The man who's name is Lux exclaimed.

"Where …am I," He clearly wanted answers and if he wasn't going to get them he might as well call this hostage by now. As he tried to raise his head his own green eyes were now looking straight into sharp angled blue eyes.

"WOAH! Who the hell are you!"

"Oi! Young lad my name is Luxord but you can just call me Lux like little old Roxy here calls me." All he could do was just nod his head and scrunch his face on how this man's breath reeked of alcohol and liquor. Just the odor of it hitting across his face and also making him feel like if he were drunk just showing how strong it was to him. And he could for sure hold his liquor but this just seemed too much for poor redhead maybe because he's at the brink at blacking out and was just weak at the moment.

Getting the hint on his face expressions was he pulled back and grinned. "It seems this one can't hold his liquor! Ha!" Luxord was blond head like Rox but his hair color was more like a white blond, he had angled blue eyes and wrinkles around his eyes showing he might be around his late 30's maybe, and a beard that just made him look like a pirate and to top it off he had one of his ears pierced. The small little jewelry sparkling and reflecting off a white shine into his eyes like a blinking star in the sky where he would usually spent his time at, just staring off into the dark sky.

Rox looked down at him and could see that his whole face was scrunched up; his nose wrinkled at the sides and his eyebrows knitted together kind of making him look older.

"I think your right Lux! Jeesh he's going to have a hard time fitting in!" Laughing at him and making him sound like complete wuss just sent him on fire.

Sensing this Rox leaned downward at his current height right now and whispered "Shhh, just calm I'm sorry if you feel a bit uncomfortable right now but please just bear with me."

"Fine."

"Hey do you think you can walk now because your really heavy." Luxord sounding not wanting to do any much more with him now and he didn't minded, he didn't want his help either way.

"Yeah I can walk." On his cue the drunk let him go giving Rox all his body weight.

Rox didn't seem to mind all the weight, in fact it looked like if he were carrying nothing, his whole face neutral and his arms causally around his waist still keeping him up.

"You can let me go if you want I bet I'm **really **heavy." He said making the word "really" dramatic trying to see if Rox was really bothered by his weight.

"Hm? You can walk now oh alrighty then!" Without any warning he let him go and the poor red head looked like he just died. Making him drop to the floor his arms and legs sprawled out and face down.

The blond stood there and stared down at him his head cocked to the side.

"I thought you said you can walk?"

He didn't bother in responding back, he just wanted to rest and eat.

"Hey Rox make sure the big guy doesn't find him."

"I know."

"Alrighty, then good day little guy!" Luxord turned and went down the stairs back to all the chattering and talking where a party must being held.

"Who's the 'big guy'?"

"My boss or I should say the owner of this place."

"And should I fear him or some shit?"

He shrugs "If you want I guess?"

He pushed himself up brushing off scraps on him what looked like confetti and toilet paper.

"What is this? Is a party going down stairs?"

Rox nodded and smiled. "Yea it's for a very special occasion so everyone wants to celebrate before we head out to Twilight Town."

"Oh, really? What's the special occasion?"

"We did a show last night and everyone loved it so now we're getting an invitation to the Twilight Town Festival where all the talented people are and perform in front of many people! It's like a dream coming true." His eyes sparkling with joy and excitement the other male couldn't help but admire the others' excitement.

"So what kind-" He wanted to ask what kind of show they did but a man with long silver hair grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Who are you?"

I glanced over at Rox his eyes wide losing all that excitement but instead of fear a bit or nervous.

But he looked back into the silver head's eyes his eyes were a bright gold and his skin was dark he looked like the type of guy who can just fuck you over and look like a complete bad ass doing it.

"Uh um I'm a friend of Rox."

The older name let go of his shoulder and put a finger to his chin tapping it. "Hm all right then but I need you to get into my office right now." He looked over at Rox. "And you too number XIII." Rox lowered his head in respect and responded with a nod of his head.

As the three of them went back down stairs the red head was amazed at how much people can fit in here a small little house. It looked like every corner was taken and just everyone's body was close together dancing and sipping on cups what looked like to be alcohol beverages. Some of the people in the crowd stared at him and whispers of words about him.

"Who is that?"

"Who is he?"

"Why is a person like him here?"

"Not surprised he look like he will fit right in."

"Look at those face tattoos."

"Very dashing is he?"

Not trying to pay much mind into the small chattering they then went outside but once as the night breeze hit his face he almost tipped over. He was still weak.

"Hey are you alright?" Rox put an arm on his shoulder.

"Yea just a little light headed that's all." The blond nodded his hair bouncing but his blue orbs were still cautious but removed his hand off the man's shoulder.

The red head was very amazed his green eyes opening up wide his jaw was down. There were camp tents set up showing light inside and shadows, every corner were boxes and cages, in one of the cage there was a lion in it! The tents were set up around almost like a maze then three huge trucks meant to carry oversized items were parked near by and so many unique looking people. One person had a knife in his hand he put the knife in his mouth down his throat and ate it! People around him gasped even he gasped himself. Another person was doing many types of flips and kicks her body looking flexible she did a back flip in the air and landed by doing the splits. She didn't look like she was in any pain she just simply got up smiling bright and bowing down to the people who were clapping for her. The red head couldn't seem to stop looking there were just so many people doing many things but one really caught his attention.

A blue haired fellow was climbing up a ladder and what was held before him was a thin string. He placed his foot on the string and was keeping his balance and was actually walking on that little thin piece of string. He made it to the other platform where another ladder was and just climbed down. His face neutral and calm like he didn't even did what he had just done. It was amazing the red head clapped his hands.

Rox looked over at him and began laughing at him, "Interesting isn't it." He said like if it were question because he knew the answer would be yes it was very indeed interesting and amazing.

"These people are so talented! I never seen any like it before." Rox smiled at the others' shocking and excitement a lot like a child's excitement. And Rox should know he loved to entertain little kids it just made him happy, to see that little kids wanted to see him perform tricks he had trained to do everyday just to see them happy and awed by his performance. It was so thrilling for the blond.

Almost forgetting that they still had to go Rox's bosses' office he grabbed for the red head's hand and dragged him trying to catch up to the boss. He let himself be pulled by Rox but his head turning over his shoulder still wanting to see the amazing performances that were being played. But before he knew it he was dragged into one of the tents with drapes covering the blinking lights and happy cheers outside. The tent they went into was bigger then other tents in this place. Inside the tent were nice looking furniture; A queen sized bed in the corner with drapes hanging down, a dark wood desk placed in the middle of the space area, with little fragments and little devices set on top, a small table placed at the side with fancy china tea pots and tea cups set, and a nice Persian red rug on the floor complimenting the room.

"Have a seat stranger." The silver head said sitting behind the desk that laid a leather chair.

_What the hell is with everyone calling me stranger? Geesh. _He thought, making his way to the chair in front of the desk while Rox stood by the entrance.

"So do you like it here?" The question came up the man's eyes looking right into the others'.

"I guess so it's really lively and fun here."

"So would you like to stay here then?" His silver eyebrow went up in amusement and his hands folded in front of him.

"Father!" Rox exclaimed.

_Father? I thought he was his boss what the hell!_

"Wait I thought he was your boss?" The question popped up. He didn't mean to say it so suddenly and shouting it out its just he never really expected it because they looked nothing alike.

"No I am not his real father, I just let everyone here call me father because I have been raising them since children so I think it would be quite nice if they get to call me father just to give them that normal family life. And we are all family here."

"Oh."

"But my real name is Xemnas but I'm not really fond of that strict proper way calling me Mr. Xemnas so just call me Xemnas or father if you would like."

"Alright Xemnas." He was not planning on calling him father since he barely know him and it just a little werid calling him father too.

"So do you want to stay here?"

"Wha-"

"Father." Rox said looking at Xemnas straight in the eye.

"What is it Roxas?" _So that's his name._

"Does it seem a little sudden to make him join our family?"

"Hmm, not really we just need to see if he wants too that's all."

"But what about the "**performances"** is he capable to do it?"

"Why not we ask him then," Xemnas then turned his attention to the other man just sitting there trying to figure what does it mean "if he's able to do the performances?" And joining the family? It all just confused him but he's not going to try to waste his time in trying to figure that out since Xemnas has the answers. "So what about it young man, do you want to join the circus?"

"Wait what!"

"See I told you father. I don't think he can make cut it."

When he heard Rox or he should say Roxas, said that he wanted to prove him wrong. He didn't like it when people thought so little of him so how he makes them change their thoughts on him he does it. He jumps into action without really thinking it through.

"Of course I would like to join your circus and your family, its not like I have a place to go to now."

"Oh that's just wonderful! But first you need to sign the contract so we can make this official." Xemnas clapped his hand and opened one of the drawers from his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

The determined red head shot a glare at Roxas who just turned his head with a smug look obviously not liking that he just wanted to join just to make him reconsider and take back what he said about the red head. But Roxas was better then that once he said it, it stays there he never backs down his word. The red head returned his attention back to the piece of paper and read it through quickly.

Just saying to follow all rules that are set, respect every member in the circus, and having to do your share in doing chores and so, also if your able to do one of the things that are listed in the chart, and of course the having to sign your full name on the line with the x mark on the corner.

He hesitated in about to write down his name but just shrugged it off. Once he was done signing the paper he slid the paper to Xemnas who took it happily and read through it and checked if he had signed the paper.

Xemnas stood up and held his hand out, "It is a pleasure to have you Axel Hideyoshi and to be a part of our family." Axel grabbed his hand and shook hands putting up a smile.

"No the pleasure is all mine, sir."

Roxas stared at the both of them but was wondering if Axel is able to handle the heat?

**A/N: Oh god I had so much fun writing this! It came out exactly how I wanted it to be and I really hope that you guys liked it as much as I did and please excuse the errors in here and typos. So please tell me guys what you think of the story ^_^ see you guys in the second chap-**

**Roxas: Wait there's going to be more chapters?**

**Me: Yes of course Roxy.**

**Roxas: O.O**

**Me: Hmmm what's wrong Roxy?**

**Roxas: Dose that mean I'm going to be wearing exotic clothes?**

**Me: …**

**Roxas: …**

**Me: See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
